Electrical stimulation of peripheral nerves is used in a variety of medical applications. For example, such uses include testing neuromuscular conduction in anesthesia and intensive care units, motor stimulation of phrenic nerves in cases of diaphragmal palsy and somatic nerves of the extremities in patients with hemiplegia and paraplegia, vagal nerve stimulation for treatment of intractable epilepsy and refractory depression, autonomic stimulation for urinary and gastrointestinal disorders, carotid sinus stimulation for hypertension and angina pectoris, and the stimulation of peripheral nerves for control of neuropathic pain. In general, an electrical energy is delivered to the peripheral nerve by small metal contacts that are arranged on a lead or electrode.
Peripheral nerve stimulation is typically performed with devices designed and developed for the percutaneous insertion of spinal cord stimulation electrodes. For example, straight linear stylets that facilitate electrode lead advancement in the epidural space may be used for spinal cord stimulation applications with guidewires and straight linear needles or introducers. However, removing the stylet and advancing an implant for peripheral nerve stimulation using such devices can be difficult or cumbersome, because the straight linear shapes of the stylet and needle may not conform to the natural body curvature when used for peripheral nerve stimulation. Thus, there has developed a need for a tool that can allow for an easy introduction of an implant for peripheral nerve stimulation.